Dance with the Devil in the Pale Moonlight
by Writer-Steph-94
Summary: AU After the Cursed House Naru's life is hanging by a thread. Mai, sat at his bedside alone and blaming herself, begs for someone to help him. A strange, beautiful woman then makes her an offer she literally can't refuse. What ramifications will come from this? Who is this woman? And why is Mai behaving so oddly afterwards?


_Tears ran down the pale face of the young woman, forehead pressed against the cold metal rail of the hospital bed, her hands clasped tightly together as if in prayer. The only sound the beep of the heart monitor, the rasp of the ventilator and the soft whimpers of her supressed sobs. The body in the bed was still as a stone, entirely unaware of the grief his condition had brought the young girl._

 _"Please, please Kami. I will do anything for him to just get better." She whispered into the stagnant air of the hospital room. Her words seemed to hang heavy in the air, weighing down the atmosphere till it was thick like a dense fog._

 _"Now you say that, but I wonder if you really would do **anything**." _

_The girl startled from her position with wide, shocked cinnamon eyes at the lyrical voice only to be greeted with a statuesque woman with her sandy blonde hair in classic waves over her shoulder and onto a Victorian lace blouse of the softest cream colour she had ever seen which stood in horrible contrast with the leather pants laced up over her hips, hugging every dip and feminine curve as they went, and synching in tightly below her ribs to accentuate her small waist and ample bosom leaning against the far wall of the small room. She was much taller than the young woman and would have been even without the high heeled boots of black leather that seemed to blend into her pants as if they were one._

 _An amused smirk curled upon sensuous lips of blood red as she took in the girls surprised and somewhat scared expression; pushing off of the wall, heels clicking on the linoleum floor, and making her way over to the opposite side of the bed holding the corpse like young man the girl had wept so extensively over._

 _"So, little one, would you really do **anything** to make him well once more?" The woman asked once more, her apple green eyes holding some kind of dark promise in their verdant depths. _

_"Yes...but who are you? How did you get in here?" The young woman replied fearfully, short brown locks falling into scared rust eyes that roamed the room as if the walls would somehow be able to tell her what she wanted to know._

 _"How I got here isn't important. And as for who I am, well lets just say I'm your fairy godmother because, darling, I can grant you your wish."_

 _A devilish smile on crimson lips and a flash of ice white canines followed this statement, dark lashes fluttering against porcelain skin as she cocked her head to contemplate what the little one's reaction would be._

 _Pupils dilated, breath caught in throat and a rush of colour over ivory cheeks in excitement._

 _"You can help him? You can make him better?" The young woman demanded, leaving her seat for the first time since the other had made her presence known to grasp the railings of the bed and lean over blanket clad legs to look this stranger in the eye._

 _"Of course I can Little One, for a price." Came the almost amused response._

 _The young girl seemed even more determined now than ever._

 _"Name it. I'll do...I'll do anything for him. Please." She begged._

 _Heels clicked against cold, fastidiously clean floors as the woman moved once more; this time to the other side of the bed and to stand before the young woman properly with a look that was verging on smug._

 _"Your soul, Little One, for his returned well being. That is my price."_

 _A deafening silence echoed through the room. Then all hell broke loose._

 _The machine monitoring the boys heartbeat let out a piercing wail as it told all who could hear it that the subject of it's continued observation was no longer present. Feet pounded down the hall outside the door as doctors and nurses rushed through, pushing the two woman out as they went._

 _Standing outside the door looking in they watched as the team of medics tried to resuscitate the young man and bring him back from the brink of death._

 _"Come now Little One, his life hangs in the balance. Do we have a deal or not?"_

 _The young woman wrenched her heart broken, terrified eyes away from the form of the man in question and looked up at the woman who could be his salvation._

 _"My soul and he lives, he lives a long full life. My soul is yours the moment he dies of age after a long, full life." She said with conviction. She was shaking with fear for both herself and the man she was making the bargain to save, but she stood firm and extended her hand._

 _"Agreed." The woman hissed as she took it in her own. A eruption of dark energy surged around them as the contract surged into being, burning and twisting itself into the young woman's skin and soul. The young woman fell to her knees in pain, a silent scream upon her lips even as a twisted, tainted smile curled upon the others. She leant down and placed a hand over the young woman's heart and fresh pain sprung anew within her as a mark of the darkest pitch inked itself over her breast. As the last line of the mark completed itself the young man's heart started beating once more, a steady rhythm that matched the young girls ragged breaths. "You are mine now, body and soul. I'll be seeing you again soon, **Mai**. Very soon." _


End file.
